captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Tsubasa: World Youth Hen (1994)
Captain Tsubasa: World Youth Hen (キャプテン翼 ワールドユース編), more commonly known simply as Captain Tsubasa: World Youth and also named in the paperback version Captain Tsubasa: World Youth Series, is the sequel of [[Captain Tsubasa (1981)|the original Captain Tsubasa manga series]]. It was originally published from 1994 to 1997 in the magazine Weekly Shonen Jump by Shueisha, from issue #18 of 1994 to issue #37·38 of 1997 for a total of 163 chapters in magazine serialization. It was compiled in 18 volumes in the first tankobon edition, which also add an extra epilogue chapter not published in magazine. The edition also merges several chapters into long ones. The manga has has also been reprinted in bunko format and also in several Shueisha Jump Remix editions. The series is followed by Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002. Plot Serialization In the original serialization, the series was first referred as Captain Tsubasa: Taiyo Oji (キャプテン翼　太陽王子), alternatively Captain Tsubasa: Principe del Sole (キャプテン翼 PRINCIPE DEL SOLE), for the first five chapters that cover Shingo Aoi's saga in Italy. These ran from Weekly Shonen Jump #18 to #23 (1994). After that, the series started using the World Youth Hen subtitle, from issue #24 (1994) to issue #37·38 (1997). First edition Image:World Youth v01.jpg|#1 Tsubasa Ozora, I'm alright!! (大空翼 元気です!! の巻), 1994-12-02, ISBN 9784088717708 Image:World Youth v02.jpg|#2 The child of God, Santana (神の子サンターナの巻), 1995-03-03, ISBN 9784088718545 Image:World Youth v03.jpg|#3 Aiming for glory (栄光をめざしての巻), 1995-05-11, ISBN 9784088718552 Image:World Youth v04.jpg|#4 Start facing the dream!! (夢に向かってスタート!! の巻), 1995-07-04, ISBN 9784088718569 Image:World Youth v05.jpg|#5 Fight with your heart!! (気迫で闘え!! の巻), 1995-09-04, ISBN 9784088718576 Image:World Youth v06.jpg|#6 The laurels are above you!! (栄冠はきみの上に!! の巻), 1995-11-02, ISBN 9784088718583 Image:World Youth v07.jpg|#7 Soldiers who grow up (成長した戦士たちの巻), 1996-01-10, ISBN 9784088718590 Image:World Youth v08.jpg|#8 The sight of the Raiju Shot!! (雷獣シュート見参!! の巻), 1996-03-04, ISBN 9784088718606 Image:World Youth v09.jpg|#9 Moment of victory!! (勝利の瞬間!! の巻), 1996-05-10, ISBN 9784088722610 Image:World Youth v10.jpg|#10 The light inside the predicament! (窮地の中の光! の巻), 1996-07-04, ISBN 9784088722627 Image:World Youth v11.jpg|#11 The door towards the dream!! (夢への扉!! の巻), 1996-09-04, ISBN 9784088722634 Image:World Youth v12.jpg|#12 The field Of dreams!! (夢の舞台フィールド!! の巻), 1996-11-01, ISBN 9784088722641 Image:World Youth v13.jpg|#13 The entrusted ball (託されたボール!! の巻), 1997-01-10, ISBN 9784088722658 Image:World Youth v14.jpg|#14 Proof of progress!! (成長の証!! の巻), 1997-03-04, ISBN 9784088722665 Image:World Youth v15.jpg|#15 Advancing to the final tournament! (決勝トーナメント進出! の巻), 1997-05-01, ISBN 9784088722672 Image:World Youth v16.jpg|#16 Successive attacks of the Midnight Sun! (白夜の波状攻撃! の巻), 1997-07-04, ISBN 9784088722689 Image:World Youth v17.jpg|#17 Betting for the place of best in the world! (世界一の座をかけて! の巻), 1997-09-04, ISBN 9784088722696 Image:World Youth v18.jpg|#18 V Goal!! (Ｖゴール!! の巻), 1997-11-04, ISBN 9784088722702 Paperback World_Youth_Bunko_01.jpg|#1, 2004-08-10, ISBN 9784086182218, 307p World_Youth_Bunko_02.jpg|#2, 2004-08-10, ISBN 9784086182225, 293p World_Youth_Bunko_03.jpg|#3, 2004-10-15, ISBN 9784086182232, 294p World_Youth_Bunko_04.jpg|#4, 2004-10-15, ISBN 9784086182249, 295p World_Youth_Bunko_05.jpg|#5, 2004-11-18, ISBN 9784086182256, 286p World_Youth_Bunko_06.jpg|#6, 2004-11-18, ISBN 9784086182263, 287p World_Youth_Bunko_07.jpg|#7, 2004-12-14, ISBN 9784086182270, 272p World_Youth_Bunko_08.jpg|#8, 2004-12-14, ISBN 9784086182287, 301p World_Youth_Bunko_09.jpg|#9, 2005-01-13, ISBN 9784086182294, 291p World_Youth_Bunko_10.jpg|#10, 2005-01-13, ISBN 9784086182300, 296p World_Youth_Bunko_11.jpg|#11, 2005-02-13, ISBN 9784086182317, 314p World_Youth_Bunko_12.jpg|#12, 2005-02-13, ISBN 9784086182324, 276p External links *Series info at Boy's Comic Encyclopedia (Japanese) *Magazine serialization info at Weekly Shonen Jump Inscription (Japanese) de:World Youth Category:Manga